


Touching Genji's Butt

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sass, butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: I request that u write about touching the gengu butt





	Touching Genji's Butt

You rested your chin on Genji’s shoulder, holding him from behind about the waist. Uncomfortable but worth being so close to him. He had his hands over yours; but when he took them away to unlatch his visor, you snuck your hands down to cup his generous tush. Each of his cheeks were of the perfect roundness for your whole hand. You closed your eyes.

“All is right with the world,” you sighed happily.

“At least you are at peace,” he replied sarcastically.

“I did not have to see a monk for that.”

“That’s low!” He exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder to glare at you and pulling your hands back around his waist.


End file.
